wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-24401885-20191116015608/@comment-25036576-20191123104826
Bobek24 napisał: WładcaRoju napisał: Bobek24 napisał: WładcaRoju napisał: Jeśli macie zasubskrybowanego gościa który tworzy serię astartes to prosiłbym o unsub z tego tytułu że shakowano mu konto i yt nie umożliwia mu odzyskania konta. Poza tym uważam, że Youtube należy zniszczyć Skąd to wiadomo? Z patronite'a autora. Poza tym jeszcze ruszyła machina fandomu - Chapter Master Varlak, Arch Warhammer i fejsbukowe grupy no i inne pomniejsze kanały próbują dotrzeć do youtube żeby coś zrobić. Idiota odpowiedzialny za to jeszcze zmienił nazwę kanału na Caoi czy jakoś tak i w społeczności na tym kanale pisze bzdety Fakt, jest taka info (wogóle gość Caoi jest teraz właścicielem, co to za gościu?) Problemem jest, że (tak dowiedziałem się z innych filmów) twórca Astartes poprzez Patronite zarabiał na nich i to, bez pozwolenia GW, było nielegalne. Oczywiście lubię i szanuje jego prace (twórcy, kimkolwiek jest), ale zarabianie na tym w ten sposób to już nie było fair. Czy ja wiem? Zarabianie na tym poprzez patronite wydaje mi się OK. Tak naprawdę zarabia przecież na darowiźnie, a nie na sprzedaży filmów opartych o znaki handlowe GW. To jak kicstarter tylko w czasie rzeczywistym. Dodatkowo praktycznie ciężko jest stworzyć takie filmy bez wsparcia finansowego. To jest powód dla którego Lord Inqusitor nie powstał - koleś oparł się na wsparciu fanów i zrezygnował z dotychczasowej pracy aby pracować przy Inqusitorze ale stwierdził że to za mało żeby zrealizować taki projekt i stawiane są za duże wymagania. Musi być hajs i tyle. Poza tym przed każdym filmem typu astartes, gwardzista, love can bloom, helsreach itd są wyraźne zastrzeżenia że autor nie przejmuje praw do wszystkich elementów 40k należących do gw, a jedynie użył ich do zrealizowania swojego filmiku. *Analogicznie musiałbyś skasować wszystkie parodie wszystkich filmów/gier itd bo posługują się elementami należącymi do firm odpowiedzialnych za ich stworzenie. A te parodie przecież na tym zarabiają (z reklam, patronite czy merchandise jak w przypadku Teh Lurd of Teh Reings). *Również analogicznie nie możesz kupować ani kubków/koszulek itd z 40k/Star Wars/Star Trek itd bo opierają się o produkty i znaki handlowe, a osoby je sprzedające zarabiają bezpośrednio na rzekomym łamaniu praw autorskich firm. *Podobnie też analogicznie musiałbyś zatrzymywać każdego cosplayera bo przecież tworząc własny strój na swój użytek nie łamie praw autorskich firm, ale idąc z nim na conventy i inne eventy i robiąc sobie zdjęcia z ludźmi automatycznie łamią prawa autorskie w ramach publikacji nie swoich wizerunków (tj kradzionych). Tak samo działa muzyka: możesz ukraść i puszczać ją na swój użytek ale nie publicznie - wtedy łamiesz prawo. Już nawet nie liczę tego że dla GW jest to praktycznie darmowa reklama wobec której jedyny wysiłek jaki muszą zrobić to nie robić nic - nie oskarżać o naruszenie praw i nie robić claimów. Przede wszystkim jednak filmiki fanowskie, parodie fanowskie i inne takie rzeczy fanowskie przyjmują w takim wypadku rolę coverów. Tak jak możesz zrobić cover piosenki i go upublicznić i nie wpadnie ci do mieszkania Shakira krzycząc "waka waka" z policją. Jedynie nie możesz >bezpośrednio< zarabiać na sprzedaży. Patronite w tym wypadku to wspieranie pracy, a nie płacenie za produkt - nie kupujesz tych filmików tylko płacisz za tworzenie filmików. Więc zarabianie w taki sposób jest jak najbardziej fair.